


It's Not Your Fault

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya can't find his favorite monster. Written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

Izaya strolled through the streets of Ikebukuro, looking for his favorite bartender.

Tom was walking alone however, the blonde nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Tom, where's Shizuo?" Izaya asked, walking over with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"No clue." Tom shrugged.

Izaya scowled for a second, but shrugged it off, putting on a care free smirk. "Oh well, guess I'll have to have fun with someone else today." He walked off, flipping his cellphone out to text Celty.

"Shes busy." Tom said in a bored tone.

Izaya turned around. "What about Shinra?"

"Date with Celty."

Izaya frowned. "What about you Tom?" He threw his arms around the taller mans waist. "Wanna hang out?"

"No." Tom pushed him off. "First of all, I have work to do which is going to be ten times harder without Shizuo backing me up. Second, Im currently on Shizuos good side. Fraternizing with his boyfriend will likely get me killed."

Izaya flushed. "I-I'm not his boyfriend!"

"Then what are you?"

"I-I... I've gotta go!" Izaya ran off.

Tom rolled his eyes and sauntered off.

'L-Like Shizuo? No way! He's annoying, a-and mean, a-and handsome- wait what am I thinking!?" Izaya thought, still running.

He continued running until he tripped over something in the alleyway. When he looked, it was a bloody and cut up Shizuo.

"Sh-Shizuo!?" He scrambled over to the beaten blonde. "Oh my god, who did this to you!?"

Shizuo didnt form a coherennt response, merely whimpered.

"H-here, let me help you." He slung one of Shizuo's arms over his shoulder, helping him stand. "C-can you walk?"

Shizuo gave a soft grunt before limping weakly.

Izaya helped Shizuo walk to his apartment, setting him down on the bed. "I'll go get some medical supplies."

Shizo gave a grunt in acknowledgement.

Izaya ran off, coming back with a fist aid kit. He held a disinfectant wipe up. "This may sting." He gingerly placed the wipe on Shizuo's skin, soaking up the blood almost instantly.

Shizuo gave a yell of pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" Izaya flinched, yanking the wipe off Shizuo.

"I-its f-fine." Shizuo hissed behind the pain. "J-just s-surprised me."

Shizuo took out a bandage, wrapping the cut he'd cleaned. "Who did this to you?"

"I dont know. Jumped."

"Shizuo..." A few tears slipped down Izaya's face.

Shizuo frowned in concern. "Yeah?"

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have let this h-happen to you." Izaya sobbed out, tears now flowing steadily.

"Hey, hey, hey." Shizuo brushed the tears away gently. "It's not your fault. Theres no way you could have prevented it so stop beating yourself up about it." He said softly.

"O-okay." Izaya sniffed, getting out another disinfectant wipe. "Ready?"

"Mhm." Shizuo nodded, bracing himself.

Izaya pressed the wipe gently to his cut flesh. After a dozen more wipes and half of the bandages later he was finally finished. "There all done."

Shizuo was nearly unsconcious from the pain. "Izaya?"

"I'm here Shizuo, what is it?" He held onto Shizuo's hand, a concern look in his eyes.

Shizuo gave a soft smile. "Thanks."

Izaya smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Oh and Izaya?"

"Yes?"

Shizuo cupped Izayas chin gently before kissing him sweetly. "Love you." He murmured.

Izaya blushed, looking down. "I-I love you too."

Shizuo hummed and pulled Izaya down so he laid on top.

"A-are you sure I'm not hurting you?" Izaya asked.

"You're fine, Izaya."

"O-Okay" Izaya snuggled close to Shizuo, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Shizuo gave a contented sigh before falling asleep as well.


End file.
